


铠武与fourze的奇妙少歌pa

by SHAnduril



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHAnduril/pseuds/SHAnduril
Summary: 自己写来爽的大杂烩。目前是个坑，不知道会不会再填。我觉得这题目就已经能反映它的脱线程度了……
Relationships: Kazuraba Kouta/Kumon Kaito, Kureshima Takatora/Sengoku Ryouma
Kudos: 3





	1. Revue 01

**「裏切りのRevue」，开演——**

朔田流星是在距第99届圣木祭还有小半年的时候转来圣木（Yggdrasill）舞蹈学园的。

当时圣木祭的剧目暂定是《天鹅湖》，负责编导的吴岛光实正埋头捣鼓他号称是“没人体验过的船新版本”。女主角基本上钦定了是高司舞，毕竟人家神社巫女出身，参加这祭那祭都能算本职。剩下的大问题是男主。

没有人不想当男主。

流星同学转校当晚就卷入了一场排名制选拔赛——他后来得知圣木的人管这叫revue，每一场都有独立的主题。而他卷入的那场，叫「背叛的revue」。

那天他很晚才动身回宿舍，路过某片旧仓库时忽然听见某种声音，刚循声过去就看到一个穿红黑制服的男生摔倒在地，表情痛苦。他本能地冲了上去，结果刹那间灯光大亮，音乐再起——伴随着一声略带颤抖的惊呼：“这是……《背叛者们的镇魂曲》*！”

缺乏文艺素养的转校生根本不知道那是什么。他瞧见地上有柄长枪，顺手便抄起来迎向说话人的方位。对方动静出乎意料地响，手中一对短锤居然还缀着鸾铃。流星格挡了几招，不禁皱起眉头。

就在那一瞬间，他背后滑出了一根悄无声息、几乎与黑暗融为一体的长槊。

铃声完全掩盖了钝器的破风声，流星最后一刻才扭了下腰堪堪躲过，即便如此也被带麻了半边身子。他就着扭腰的力道横封枪身，喘息了片刻，警惕地打量对面的……背叛者。

更确切的说法还真是“背叛者们”。两个人，一个是浅棕色制服，另一个是纯黑色，连脸都罩着黑布，样子就像传说中的忍者。

“真是巧妙的战术啊。”

流星由衷地赞赏，甚至冲他们笑了一下，尽管他现在以一对二，胜算渺茫。

“就这样以牙还牙，为背叛者们献上镇魂曲……”BGM自顾自地唱着，唱得确实还挺好听。*

“背叛……”流星无意识地跟了一句。

说起来……刚才倒地的那个人，是怎么输的？

长槊与短锤停顿数秒，再度发动；同一刻流星猝然回身，拽起红黑制服的男生向前推去！

被当成肉盾的男生显然已无力反抗，刺向他的长槊也因此犹豫了，稍稍偏移了一分——流星趁机从另一侧蹿出去，枪尖抵上了持锤者的咽喉。

“怎么样？”他问那个蒙面的家伙，“还要再一次背叛么？”

音乐跟开始一样突兀地停了。有个男声平静宣布：“Finale。”**

黑衣人僵了一下，猛地扯下蒙面巾：“切！不玩了！”

比起他那个顿时露出“恨铁不成钢”表情的队友，那其实不是一张如何狡诈的面孔——流星默默评估，目送他俩悻悻走远，却突然从身边传来一股空前强烈的杀气。他反射性想举枪，然而掌心竟已经空了，那武器魔术般回到了原主人手里，撑在地上，起到了拐棍的用途。

“你，什么人。”那男生——他今晚的经历可真叫一波三折——冷冷问。

“行不更名坐不改姓，”流星也冲他笑，“在下朔田流星。”

“流星……哼。名副其实啊。”

他说完就拄着枪转身走了，流星没拦他，只是觉得这话有点古怪，忍不住低头看了看自己。

腰间完全没有擦伤的痕迹。倒是一身校服——没来得及换成圣木的，还是原来学校的褐……嗯？

不知为何也不知从何时起，它竟然染上了一层淡淡的、近乎银色的光泽。

文艺青年吴岛光实在他的日记里写：“朔田君人如其名，像一颗流星……也就是说，一颗陨石似的，闯入了我们这个世界。”

选角方面他也算有点话语权，因此能在表演科的课上观摩排练。那天是新来的转校生第一次正式参加练习，他下腰又快又好跳得又远又高，起初大家都在为他的空中劈叉而惊叹……接着就到了组对练舞环节。

分派到和他一组的女孩三秒后发出第一声尖叫——被他踩到了脚。他们的指导老师，凰莲，立刻一脸心疼地冲过去问怎么回事。转校生连声道歉，尴尬地松开了女孩的手——是个圣木学员（包括光实这种编导科的）都能看出他姿势怪异，根本不像学过舞蹈。

“不好意思不好意思，”他非常谦逊、非常诚恳地说，“其实我之前一直是学武术的……”

众人大哗。驱纹戒斗哼的那一声尤为突出。

驱纹戒斗是表演科的尖子生，呼声极高的男主演候选，性格也极其高傲。吴岛光实一边好奇他怎么跟转校生结下的梁子，一边对后者产生了更多兴趣，甚至想去问自家大哥这家伙是怎么混进来的。（顺带一提，吴岛家的长子是圣木学园第二年轻的董事。）

凰莲发怒道：“都给我安静！”

这位导师人高马大，热衷表演淑女但据说旅法期间混过外籍军团，很少有学员不怕他。吴岛光实虽然不怕，手中的笔也抖了两抖，一滴墨水沾到了指尖。

“朔田同学，”凰莲咬牙切齿，甚至忘了他平时那一堆矫揉造作的女性用词，“你先自己去练舞。一个人练不了就找个男生陪你，练好之前不要来祸害我们女生。”

女生们整齐地向他抛星星眼。男生们则整齐地悄悄后退……除了某个出名迟钝的学生。

“葛叶纮汰，就你了。好好带带他。下课！”凰莲气冲冲地走了，把下课时间提前了五十分钟，估计要去质问分管招生的校领导。留下一群幸灾乐祸的男生，和一个满头雾水的葛叶纮汰。

罪魁祸首倒挺麻利去抱大腿：“纮汰前辈你好！今后请多多指教！”

“啊啊，你好……指教谈不上啦，我跳得也不好……”

你胡说，光实边擦手上的墨迹边腹诽。别看这人个子不高外表不起眼，体能却在整个学园里数一数二。别人做一遍就累瘫的练习他能做十遍，别人撑不下来的高难剧目他能轻松跳完整场，这一点驱纹戒斗也望尘莫及。光实暗地里开了个关于圣木祭男主的赌局，目前就驱纹和葛叶赔率最高。

要不要把朔田也算进去呢？他擦掉了墨迹，开始摸着下巴思考。一匹只懂武术的黑马，或许会使盘面更加有趣……

“哇你们看，吴岛同学眯着眼睛的样子好像小狐狸诶！”

“诶诶？真的真的，像北极狐，脸比较圆的那种……”

吴岛光实恼怒地瞪了那群叽叽喳喳的女生一眼，发现高司舞不在她们当中，于是愈发恼怒，夹上本子起身就走。

这些女人，还把不把圣木祭放在眼里！都不想竞争女二号了么？

他在心里的小本子上又记下一笔，进一步坚定了大幅度改剧本的决心。

“剧本？圣木祭？”

“是我们学园的传统啦，”葛叶挠了挠头，“每年都要组织这样一场大戏……为了选拔主演，又要举行一系列的revue。”

“Re……view？”

“啊你刚来，应该还没接触到——”

丁铃铃铃，饭点的食堂里响起一片彼此重合的旋律。所有人几乎同步看手机，露出的神色或悲或喜。流星茫然扫视一圈，却突然感觉自己的手机同样在震，拿出来一瞧：“这是……什么？”

“恭喜您，”屏幕上写着，“在落幕于昨夜的「背叛的revue」中旗开得胜。您当前的战绩排名是10/13，请再接再厉。”

葛叶似乎是瞥到了他的屏幕，惊叫道：“怎么你也——”但是完全被其他人的声音盖过，因为第二封邮件到了。发件人头像仍然是那个不明所以的长颈鹿图标，内容则是：“在此提前公布下一场revue的主题：「傲慢」。”

“什么嘛！”哀嚎遍野，“用这种主题……谁会赢哪还有悬念啊！”

流星更加茫然。对面的人叹了口气，端着空餐盘站了起来：“走吧。出去我跟你解释。”

“诶……麻烦前辈了。”流星答应得无比乖巧。

葛叶纮汰的确不像坏人，老师让他带带新生他就真的老老实实带新生，领人逛校园还承包详细讲解。然而流星对谁都不太敢信，毕竟他来这并不是真要学跳舞，这也并不是个单纯的舞蹈学园。

他们走到阳光下，远处以圣木为名的主楼看上去华贵而高洁，流星却感觉它在向整个学园投下某种阴影。他不易察觉地眯了下眼，又迅速掩饰好那一丝锐利。

搞清楚、再解决掉潜藏于此的东西——这才是他的目的，为此需要高度的耐心。

任务剩余天数：130。

←To Be Continued|\|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*：Yes yes yes, of course it's a jojo meme  
> 注**：fourze和铠武中间当然还有个wizard（指放送顺序），有什么问题么？  
> 《天鹅湖》是随手挑的，我搞过话剧但真没搞过舞剧。谢谢观赏。


	2. Revue 02

开演前的解释和警告（我自己都不知道为什么在写这个所以ooc是肯定的）：虽说借了少歌的梗，但圣木和圣翔是差别很大的两个地方，学员们的心态也很不一样。

在诡秘的暗流中，他们将要迎来——

**「傲慢的revue」**

“Revue这个设计……怎么说，挺奇妙的，其实经常不是斗舞。之前我跟戒斗有一场「争夺的revue」特别搞笑，比的是踢足球。”

尖子生驱纹戒斗那次开局摔得蛮惨（葛叶说到这里小心地左右看了看），不过最后还是赢了，捧起奖杯直接来了一段挥鞭转，裤腿被地面刮得破破烂烂，却犹如天鹅零落的黑羽。葛叶说他顿时更坚信对方适合演天鹅湖。

葛叶说这些话时态度平和而带着欣赏，至少在流星看来，他确实没什么争胜之心，怪不得会输掉那个主题。可这些主题又是谁定的呢？葛叶摇头说没人知道。

“像这次提前通知下一个主题，实际上是蛮少见的情况。有些时候你还没搞清上一场有没有结束，新的revue就已经开演，学园里每个角落都会随机变成舞台……我最开始只是糊里糊涂卷进一场群架，第二天居然就收到邮件说我赢了选拔，战绩排名还挺高，”他怪不好意思似的笑了下，“因为那一场是「守护的revue」。”

“所以你不是主动参加选拔的？”流星问，“没想过当圣木祭的男主演么？”

“原本真没想过，毕竟我还有几份零工要打……”那人又抓了抓头，一副朴实到底的样子，“但是加入进来，有了些了解之后，就开始替小舞担心，到时候跟她搭戏的人会不会不靠谱，啥的……总感觉（他再次望了望四周），戒斗瞧她的眼神不太对劲。”

流星已经得知他口中的“小舞”就是圣木祭铁板钉钉的女主演高司舞，两人是初中同学，早在那时就一块跳舞。这中间驱纹戒斗的位置相当耐人寻味。

“但我也不觉得戒斗是个坏人。一听主题是傲慢，大家都说他稳赢……太夸张了！虽说他平时高调了点，可也是凭实力……”葛叶嘟囔着，替他的头号竞争对手打抱不平。阳光打在他不算太俊美、但足够周正的五官上，顺带给有点毛躁的头发也镀了一层金。

转校生忍不住开口说纮汰前辈，其实我……

“嗯？”纮汰扭头看他，眼眸清澈如明镜。

“……其实我也是因为救人卷进来的，结果那人自己跑得飞快，唉。都不知道他是谁。”

纮汰于是说了些“帮助他人也不是为了受感谢”之类的，流星没细听，光顾着为自己刚才竟有一霎想和盘托出的念头而后怕。最后他们约好明天合练——这天是周五，住读的学生们也在准备回家——笑着挥手道别，流星腋下凉得像夹了块冰。全是冷汗浸湿的。

不要相信任何人，他的委托人曾经在电话里对他说。甚至不要相信我。

他也不知道他的委托人是谁，而且那明显是个经过变声器传来的声音。你不会有永恒的队友，那人说。在学园里务必记住这关键的生存战略*。

流星把它默念十遍，起身又打了一套拳。

“朔田流星？”

“是的。”光实恭谨地说，“哥哥对他有了解么？完全不会跳舞，却能在这种时候转进表演科，应该是走了哪位校董的门路吧？”

“啊，是吗。我会去问问。”

光实顿时想栽进盘子里。换成他当然会暗中观察并捏人把柄，但他这位从不玩心计的兄长，大概率真要在董事会上公开问“你们谁安排的转校生”……自己怎么还没吸取教训！现在收回前话还行么？

“好好吃饭。”他哥说，“心不在焉的想什么呢。”

“……我在想，难得有会武术的，要不要给他写个有新意的角色……”他心力交瘁地维持“满脑子只有剧本”的书呆子形象，感觉自己倒是更适合表演科。

“还在改编？凌马让你尽快定个初稿给他看，怕舞美科有道具做不出来。”

他战极凌马能有做不出来的道具？若非跟形象不符，光实真得笑出声来。

战极凌马就是那个比他哥更年轻的校董，旅欧归国，据说正经搞过尖端研究，天知道为什么会来这里给他们做道具。圣木学园就是有很多不合常理的地方。作为董事会家族的后代，光实对这一点认识得格外清楚。

“对了，过两周要组织一次试镜。”

光实乖巧说好。这也是学园的隐形规则之一：别对上头的要求提问题。

你只能答应。

接下来的两周，revue都没有开演。流星总有种微妙的感觉，仿佛圣木自己在用某种硕大而无形的眼瞳审视他这个新生，评估他学舞的进度。他要是再自恋一点，恐怕会觉得它就是要等到他有能力参与竞争的时候。

学园恢复了平静，至少是表面上的平静。众人正常地上课、练习，流星正常地坐板凳旁观。编导科的吴岛偶尔也来，他们俩坐一起勉强算围观。

吴岛有时抱着纸质的本子，也有时抱着块数控板写写画画。终于有一天，流星姿态又低又有礼貌地问他在忙啥。

“做策划。”对方也以一种“我很忙但我还是很讲礼貌”的姿态回答，“校方打算搞一次试演。”

“圣木祭的选拔不是靠revue么？”

男孩形状姣好的嘴唇和眉毛一样皱起，是在笑，却莫名透着点压抑：“不全是那样。试演的话，有老师也会来把一把关。”

如果说流星之前一直是轻飘飘地浮在水面，这一刻他脚底就掠过了一股冰冷而诡异的暗流。他情不自禁地眯了眼，去看他的同学们；他是个一流的武者，最擅长解读别人的肢体语言——可惜他的对手同样是一群精通肢体控制的舞者。在开背的继续开背，在踢腿的继续踢腿，相拥旋转的舞伴（甭管男男、女女还是男女）继续柔情脉脉地凝视对方。气氛依旧和谐。

他看向高司舞——她应当是最有余裕的人了，不是么？——女孩眉头微蹙，先望了望葛叶纮汰，又朝驱纹戒斗的方向瞄了一眼。流星跟着转过去，正对上后者的目光。

驱纹戒斗攥着自己的左小臂，背靠把杆，不太明显地喘着气。他和流星对视了几秒，面色很不好看，几乎就像蜡纸。

然后他回过身，继续做拉伸练习。

试演就定在将来正式演出的场地，圣木的主礼堂。舞台后壁是少见的圆弧形，那是整座楼的主承重柱，圣木中的“圣木”。

“我可以用投影做湖水布景。头鹅的出场你打算怎么设计？”

“今天他们有机会自己选择，”光实给出一个吴岛式的矜持微笑，“我会支持其中最合适的想法。”

战极“唔”了一声，手头不停顿地在设计图上描绘幽暗繁复的巴洛克式花纹，似乎要给圣木缠满藤蔓：“你这个剧本，写得很简单啊。很多地方都不够清楚。”

“还只是草案嘛。哪像凌马老师，随手画的稿子都比海报还精细。”

舞美科一把手听了毫无反应，倒是他身边的女秘书高高扬起了眉毛。光实从容冷静地回视她，心里嗤笑说当然啦，这只是我随便搞出来糊弄你们的，真正的剧情你们在开演前绝对看不着……

“Show time到啦，”熟悉的提示音响起来，“请大家尽快入场~”

编导和舞美科的都到了观众席，表演科的应该也找好了各自的位置。光实随意扫了后副台和右侧的上场门一眼，隐约认出几个人，但没有驱纹戒斗。他忽然有点好奇地想：那个格格不入的转校生又在哪里？

答案是在驱纹戒斗面前。

格格不入的转校生提前做了潜入调查，发现舞台上空有可供一两人通行的狭长走道——还是叫吊桥？试演当天他在地面上没见着驱纹戒斗，立刻跟随直感又爬了上去。五分钟后，对方姗姗来迟，向他投来了如临大敌的目光。

“戒斗前辈，请相信我不敢与您竞争。”流星迅速举起双手，面露真诚，“我来找您，纯粹是出于关切——”

“关切？”

“您的左臂有伤，可能是轻度骨裂。是上次被城乃内前辈砸伤的，对吧？”

流星确实不懂舞蹈，最近才抽空恶补历代各个版本的天鹅湖，包括马修·伯恩把天鹅全改成男性的那版。不论是男是女，天鹅的演员们都要靠大量的手臂动作来表现天鹅的振翼，这对于当前的驱纹戒斗显然是不利的。

他也向葛叶纮汰确认过，revue结束后胜者的伤势会奇迹般恢复，而败者得不到治疗。“所以说比赛踢足球什么的，万一腿废了多不好啊。”纮汰当时说。

“在天鹅湖的剧组里，所有配角都可能被派去跳天鹅，所以要加倍争取男主的角色……你认为我会这么想？”

“其实我想说的是，您可以考虑演那个经常站着不动的王宫总管……”

驱纹戒斗冷笑，不屑一顾地把他推开，“新来的，你是真不了解我啊。我要当这个主角，只是因为我配当！”

一句话宛如洪钟轰响，连在寺庙习武的流星都被震退，只能眼睁睁目送他的背影。那身影仅含钢铁的玄黑与血火的猩红，再无流星初次见他的狼狈模样，而简直化为了「骄傲」这个抽象词的实体。

成串音符在他们头顶炸开，一个男声撕裂而坚决地唱道：“Dans le noir——”**

场灯骤然全灭，唯剩一束追光，追着表演科的无冕之王一跃而下！

吊桥上不知谁系了一条长绳，他实际是勾着它飞速滑降，红黑双色的衣摆伴随气流完全展开，招摇如悖神堕天的路西法，那一度身为晨星光耀圣座、却因傲慢而堕入地府、恶名永列七宗罪之首的魔王。

所有人都屏住了呼吸看他下落，过程好像真有七天七夜那么漫长——唯独流星距离最近，以至于听见了那一道极其微细的断裂声。本能再一次支配了身体，他在0.01秒内飞扑出去，拽住了那根从打结处断开的长绳！

半身悬在吊桥沿外，他听见一声少女的惊呼——是高司舞。

绳索剧烈荡了几下，放往常不是大问题，但驱纹戒斗手臂带了伤，终究没坚持住，在离地三四米的地方摔了下去。那一摔瞧着极狠，连BGM都停了片刻，容纳近百人的大礼堂里鸦雀无声；

片刻后他站起了身，四肢发抖但腰杆笔直。背景男声急促地吸气，开口，唱完了后半句的“je vois rouge”**。

「在漆黑中，我看到一抹红。」**

他踮起脚，张开双臂，向后伸平另一条腿，做出一个近乎完美的arabesque（迎风举翼）。流星还认不太清这些专业动作，倒觉得这姿态有点十字架的样子。

摇滚式的旋律忽然更转激昂，切成了另一首歌：

“Sois tu nais roi, sois tu n'es rien mais dis-moi, pourquoi ce chemin de croix？”

「深知生而为王，不甘屈居人下，却为何仍在荆路上挣扎？」**

吴岛光实心情复杂地望着台上。吊桥和绳索是他托舞美科准备的，后来的灯光和音乐却并非他控制，那一刻他就知道「傲慢的revue」已然开演。这一场的胜负对他没什么影响，不过，真的就这么变成驱纹戒斗的独角戏了吗……

用余光瞥了下战极凌马，那人竟不知在何时站了起来，眼镜折射出两片白芒。旁边的女秘书则慢慢收起了猎豹般蹬地弓身、仿佛下一秒就能冲上台的姿态。

“Je veux la gloire à mes genoux, 

“Je veux le monde ou rien du tout, 

“Pas les menus plaisirs, pas les petits désirs, les privilèges！”

「我要荣耀向我俯首，

征服世界或一无所有，

小恩小惠、小权小利、通通无足挂口！」**

歌声到最后已经非常嘶哑了，和聚光灯下的舞者一样疼痛、愤怒、疲惫，逼近崩溃边缘，却迟迟不愿停止。观众们眼都不敢眨，也不知该什么时候鼓掌，每一分每一秒都在想：他还能继续么？他还在继续么？

舞者颤抖着，摇晃着，终于定格在又一个arabesque，欲坠却不坠，像一只钉上十字架的天鹅。

良久的静默。

“……有点意思。”战极凌马摘下镜片揉了揉眼，周围渐渐开始响起试探性的掌声，“凑也觉得有意思？”

“我觉得该联系校医院。”凑耀子小姐冷着脸说。

“去吧。告诉Sid的人，不是只有他们主子手里有资金。”

Sid……啊，西古尔德（Sigurd）校董。赌局里押了一大笔在大冷门城乃内身上的那个账户，应该就是他的了。

“不行你就再搬出吴岛少爷……”战极接着说。光实听不下去了，尽管知道那指的不是自己而是他哥，然而不爽就是不爽。他不高兴的时候，就会去让别人也不高兴。

他动身去找城乃内秀保。

那人总和傻大个初濑亮二黏在一块，作为组合并不难找。两个人躲在边幕那块小声说着什么，光实从他俩更后面绕出来说你们好。

“你……好？”

“傲慢这个词本身就有‘因骄傲而轻慢’的含义。你们发现了升降绳，对它做手脚让他摔了一跤，反而更契合主题，真可谓‘偷鸡不成蚀把米’。为什么没胆量自己上呢？”

“你小——！”

“编导大人，原谅我不知道你在说什么。”城乃内拦住了初濑，“这也是剧本的一部分？”

光实冲他们笑笑。他清楚自己有时候看起来像什么：一个苍白的幽灵，会作祟那种。

“希望你们还有看到剧本的机会。是说，至少别掉到最后一名——”

初濑的拳头挣脱前他就撤退了，并且恢复了一点点好心情。他甚至也哼起了歌。

“Le vernis qu'elle impose/ au désir qui s'expose, et le temps qui s'attaque/ aux faux-semblants qui craquent……”

强加的虚饰败给了欲望，时间终将击碎一切的伪装。**

圣木祭剩余准备天数：110。

←To Be Continued|\| 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*：故意用了“生存战略”这个词，捏他回转企鹅罐（  
> 注**：这两首歌分别是Dans le noir je vois rouge和La gloire à mes genoux，均出自法语音乐剧《摇滚红与黑》  
> ——虽然没搞过舞剧但我看音乐剧啊！整起来都整起来，我就是要当缝合怪!


	3. Revue 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 各位（如果有的话）请给我评评理，这一章凭什么也会被lof屏蔽

**「仮面のrevue」**

圣诞节要到了。朔田流星收到了三封邮件。

第一封来自一棵半边青绿蔽日半边枯萎泛黑的世界树*，通知他圣木学园有平安夜举办假面舞会的传统，不仅全体学员，连老师和校董都会准时参加。这消息好的一面是他终于可以接近圣木的上层人物，坏的一面则是他刚能机械般踩准华尔兹的慢三步，甚至还没拿到新校服。

第二封来自那头白底金斑的长颈鹿，内容是他通过了「傲慢的revue」，战绩仍排在第10名。第三封的发件人没有头像，或者说头像是一片漆黑。

“你说‘有如魔法’，”此人写道，“恕我不能接受这种形容……”

流星啪地合上手机，内心暗骂这委托人多事，舞会开始前才又看了一眼系统：还是没有第四封。

他不得不承认，自己已经失去了互发祝福的朋友。

一般学校舞会是找好舞伴才能参加，圣木独树一帜，搞了个“跳舞卡”系统：每人发一叠卡片，数量与平时成绩挂钩；开场先随机组对来一支集体舞——通常是玛祖卡——之后就可以自由向中意之人递卡邀请，对方同意共舞便会回赠一张自己的卡片，不同意的话递出去的卡片也讨不回来。如果这也算成一场revue，那么结束时手中卡片最多（尤其是别人的卡片）的人肯定就是胜者。

“所以应该叫什么？「争夺的revue」，啊这个有过了……「荣光的revue」？”

转校生事不关己高高挂起地想着。戴上假面后他连相貌浓丽这个唯一的优势也不存在了，因为练武的缘故踩人还格外疼，集体舞跳完身边立刻空出一圈。他于是默默去了洗手间，从窗口钻出去，往上爬了一层楼，又贴着建筑外墙绕到了有阳台的一边。传承古老戏剧的定律，惊世骇俗的爱情总在舞会发生，大人物们也总爱在阳台密谈一些能够惊世骇俗的事情，不是么？**

他刚找好藏身的位置，下面就已经有人出来打电话了。那人戴着黑色的礼帽和面具，从这个角度只能看出轮廓比较圆滑，电话里讲的也是钱款相关的事，而且用的是英语。流星据此猜他是其中一位校董，财务处长西古尔德·席斯。

此人的英语带着一种古怪而生硬的口音，重音频繁错位，金融专业词倒是又长又多，流星到最后也只听出他对电话那头很不满，似乎流动资金出了什么问题。他听得头昏脑胀，于是扭了扭脖子，余光这才扫到背后有道五彩斑斓的身影。

是真的斑斓，全身上下裹满吉普赛风格的彩色丝巾，只露出一双深黑的眼睛。他手里有个绿色的东西一闪而过，流星原以为是蛇，定睛看却仅仅是树枝。

“槲寄生。”那“吉普赛人”友好地扬了扬手，“能帮我挂一下么？会很有趣的。”

没察觉他出现，肯定是个危险的对手。流星想了想，决定暂时避免冲突，伸手接过树枝系在阳台栏杆底部，悬垂在下一层大露台的天顶。对方赞许地笑：“玩得开心~”然后转身往黑暗中走去，就和来时一样轻飘飘地消失了。

他下一次出现是在乐池边上（那职位按时髦的说法好像叫DJ），不过流星当时的注意力不在那边，而是急切地追寻着另一个人。那个人在十分钟前走上了露台，穿着一身纯白的袍子，戴着白底镶金的面具，和身边戴金丝框单片眼镜的同伴交谈着什么，以流星的知识水平仅能听出那是德语，内容则完全不明白。吸引他的反正也不是语言，而是白衣人平静如死水、仿佛除了面具还带了个变声器的声调。那让他产生了某种联想。

十分钟后又一个穿白色礼服的走过来，似乎以戴单片眼镜那人为目标，急匆匆地说着“凌马你在这啊，我有事要问”……然后才发现白衣人，并讶然道：“笛木先生？”

笛木？窃听者脑内闪过一份文档。笛木奏，跟战极凌马同样是“不知为何要来当校董”的校董，也同样是旅欧回国；身为应用物理界有名望的学者，在多个上市公司有股份……以及，有一定可能，是给他发布任务的委托者。

他当场弹起来，但是从洗手间窗口钻回去的过程太过费力，冲进会场转了一圈也没找到目标。期间还撞开无数对舞伴，惹得场内怨声四起。

最后他停在乐池旁发愣。吉普赛风格的DJ瞟他一眼，欣然放出一首过分轻快的曲子：

「哈默林的吹笛手是怎样吹的笛子呢？」***

一名身穿粉袍的女士叹息着，与他擦肩而过。那真是非常夸张的装扮，堆叠的蕾丝和褶皱且不说，背后甚至招摇着两扇翅膀——多数人却并未在意。他们全盯着另外的某个地方。

虽说是假面舞会，但不得不说大部分学员的装扮都不足以掩饰身份。比如舞池一角披风曳地的那位，显然是表演科的尖子生，平均每分钟都有女生（不排除也有男生）含羞带怯地向他递上跳舞卡。对那些卡片他往往瞧都不瞧，手腕一抖就不知收去了何处，即便如此，她（他？）们也会捂嘴发出崇拜的惊呼。

舞池另一头也有个穿亮橙色缎面夹克的男生很受欢迎，虽然那件衣服一看就是店里出租的演出服而且品味堪忧，可他来者不拒，谁邀舞都肯答应。他最初拿到的卡片应该不少，但以他这频率多少也供不起挥霍，终于轮到一个瘦弱腼腆的女生时他再也掏不出卡了，两个人面面相觑半分钟，彼此都像要哭出来；这时一个月白色长裙上绣着暗花、辉夜姬般高洁清丽的女孩拍了拍他，塞给他一张空白卡片。

“用吧，”女孩柔和地说，“你知道这是我的特权。”

学园的舞会总要选出这样一个女孩，作为掌控节奏的主持人和舞会的皇后。她的特权就是手中的空白卡，收下它无需回赠，而且可以转用于邀请任何人。橙夹克的男生似乎认出了她，说了句“等我回来和你跳舞”便领着瘦小的舞伴进了舞池，女孩在原地目送，仍然和月宫的神女一样出众……并且孤独。

骚动，或者说舞会的高潮，由此而始。

表演科的尖子生忽然一撩披风，大步向她走来，每一步都有种“势在必得”的气魄，所向之处人群自动分开，犹如摩西面前的红海。他以惯常高傲而厌倦的腔调对女孩说：“与其干等着他，为何不跟我跳？”

“我很乐意，”女孩不卑不亢地说，“但你真的是想和我跳舞么？”

他们四目相对，几乎迸溅出火星，像两个功率几万兆的发光体；舞池中那个也急忙赶了回来，新生的三体系统更令人眼花缭乱。流星揉了揉眼，蓦然意识到他们真的在发光：那是一种特效画面般的、由无数金线组成的光芒，辐射范围伴随呼吸节奏缓缓伸缩，笼罩在内的路人们纷纷露出异常狂热的表情。再一细看，那三个人各自的“金线”隐约有些相连，光芒强度也透着点此消彼长的味道。

他又揉了揉眼，惊觉自己也在发光，一层相对不太醒目的、淡银色的光，星辉一样洒在他随便租来的深蓝色礼服上。光芒里也有细密的线，不过在这样近的距离下，能看出连缀成线的是无数微小的……符文？

魔法。脑子里又冒出这个词。随那些科学家怎么不信，与圣木和revue相关的这一切分明就是超越常识的魔法。分不清是因为刚才流了冷汗吹了冷风还是因为极大的兴奋与恐怖，堂堂习武之人竟控制不住地打起哆嗦，赶紧把手插进口袋装作跟着音乐抖腿。

也确实值得抖腿。他相信自己正逼近这株“圣木”的核心。

然而他没抖多久，BGM又换了。

“喂！”DJ以压倒全场的洪亮嗓门大喊，“用符合身份的方式一决胜负吧，小伙子们！”

音乐响了几个小节，葛叶纮汰的神色刷地明亮起来：“是《乱舞Escalation》！记得吗戒斗，我们上学年末去录的——”

“别那么叫我。”驱纹戒斗烦躁地说。

两个人不约而同地后退三步，相对行了一礼，再同时弓身、前踏、起舞。

舞蹈并非人类的发明，在自然界中它同样历史悠长并经常用于求偶，雄性——例如很多鸟类——会竞相炫耀自己的身姿和羽毛，越亮眼的越能博得异性的欢心。此刻全场瞩目的两个人都选了马修伯恩给四小天鹅那段改编的舞，合着对唱的节拍而越发激烈强硬，像两只雄性天鹅拼命踩着水伸长脖子要压过对手。大厅里只剩下一个人没在望着这边。

吴岛光实继续盯着那个被朔田流星抛到脑后的露台，盯着战极凌马……以及他哥。他会读一点唇语，但战极整个存在仿佛就是为了令人迷惑，不该加重音的地方语调上扬，不该含糊的地方也一样轻快滑开，硬生生把日语说得像日耳曼语。吴岛贵虎好像渐渐失去耐心，终于箭步上前揪住他的衣领——

“Merry Christmas！”DJ君突然放声大喊，声如洪钟——人群愣了一下，意识到那真的是钟声，午夜的钟声。烟花一样，他们的头顶瞬间垂下很多捆深绿的枝条，连阳台那边也不例外。

“是槲寄生唷！”DJ热烈宣布，“圣诞节在这底下的人，都要相互亲吻——”

“什么鬼啦”“有必要吗”“别宣传莫名其妙的风俗啊DJ桑”……学员们有的顺水推舟地亲吻起来，更多则是害羞着，抱怨着，抑或继续不死不休地瞪着彼此。

“抱歉。”战极凌马毫无歉意地说着，优雅地鞠了一躬，“娱乐时间结束，我该回去了。”

随着他快步穿过大厅，学员们也陆续开始往外走。驱纹戒斗走得尤其快，似乎恨不得顺势用披风甩对手一脸。

然而他们周身的金线仍旧纠缠着，像冬天里冷到抱团的蛇群一样难舍难分。

第二天，也即圣诞节一早，全员收到了来自长颈鹿的礼物。

那货甚至换了邮件铃声，欢快的颂歌在食堂里响成一片，仔细听能听到“They will return, mankind will learn”***这样的词，不过没人仔细听；白底金斑的头像加上了红鼻子和铃铛，可惜也没人看。所有人都像要瞪穿手机屏幕一样瞪着邮件内容。

“除了惯例的个人战绩排名，这次还有节日特别サービス：公布平安夜「假面的revue」中表现突出的前三位选手——

“的代号！

“第3名：The Magician；

“第2名：The Dark Dragon；

“第1名：The Star——恭喜他们最早一批获得代号！这些代号都与他们自身的特质非常相符！其他选手也请继续努力哟！”

竞争者们一直只知道自己的排名，所以没有出现群殴出头鸟的情况。现在可算要开猜了。“黑龙”是什么不清楚，不过“魔术师”和“星星”都是塔罗里知名度很高的大阿尔卡纳牌；前者应该就是昨晚穿披风又喜欢玩纸牌戏法的驱纹戒斗，而后者……流星埋头盯着手机，骨缝里都在发凉，面色却毫不敢变。

他只跳了一支舞，但跳舞从不是重点，重点是假面，是伪装；当然也不是指他那个粗制滥造的蓝色眼罩。冥冥中好像有只巨眼在对他发出嘲笑：瞧，我已经看透了你的伪装；你比他们都假，因为你来这根本不为上学，也不想参加圣木祭，而是要潜入调查……

我是不是还得感谢你没干脆指名道姓，把“Star”写成“Meteor”？

流星抽动嘴角，想回以嗤笑，脑内却突兀响起一个久违的声音。

「潜入调查什么的真是麻烦啊！我不是要去某家公司嘛，居然还得学着看财务报表！」

那是和他一同长大、一同受训的挚友，接下那个任务就再也没有回来。流星也学着查账，竟发现那家公司有大笔资金流向一座舞蹈学园……

上下不得的嘴角终于僵成了苦笑。

距本次任务的死线，还有101天。

←To Be Continued|\|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*：借用了卡塞尔学院的校徽……我写这章的时候龙五还没坑呢……  
> 注**：这里我其实想到了少革……后来甚至还想到了某位薄命的贵公子和他女票……  
> 注***：两首歌分别是ハーメルンはどのようにして笛を吹くのか和The Carol of the Old Ones；鉴于“遇事不决克苏鲁”原则，这篇自娱自乐的玩意儿随时会往更诡异的方向发展，何况我现在还没想好具体怎么发展；请务必不要期待！


End file.
